The Goddess Acends
by MidlightValkyrie
Summary: This story is... I'm not going to lie, it's dark. People die... heck, in the first chapter alone everyone dies... but that's in media res, don't worry. After the Golden Sun rises, Jenna feels alone, and accidental triggers something that she later comes to regret. I'll say it again, this is DARK.
1. Chapter 1

_In the light of the despair, a Goddess rises_

_Burned by her fire, she faces crisis._

_With steel in chest, her life is sold_

_As the Goddess cries, her tale is told._

_Chapter 1: Just Let it End_

_'How could I have known?'_

She stood there, watching the battle with tears in her eyes. Blade clashed against blade, sparks flying from the ferocity of the swings. Both fighter's jumped back as they sense psynergy. Where they had stood, multiple pillar's of fire erupted, burning the ground where it touched. That was the work of Pyroclasm, a powerful Mars type psynergy, cast by none other than Garet.

Rather than stopping the fight, the other two fighters- Issac and Felix simply set eyes on him, targeting him at the same Spires reigned from Felix's hand, the ground shook violently beneath Garet's feet. Garret fell, but rolled over, the spires barely missing their intended mark- his head.

_'Stop it... please...'_

Even with her bright, fiery spirit, Jenna remained motionless, unable to join in the fight, powerless to stop it, and afraid of what might happen. With a flash of lightning, Ivan had saw his chance, clipping both Issac and Felix in the shoulder with a bolt of lighting. They both dropped to their knees., clutching their shoulders. Blood trickled nearby, a few drops hitting Jenna's face. Her eye's widened with horror and she dropped to her knees, unable to move.

The winds began to stir- Ivan was intending to end the fight now, tornado's formed, roaring with the noise of lions screaming in unison. They picked up Issac and Felix as if they were little rocks, and began juggling them in the air,

The poor guy didn't know what hit him. A sudden shake, a sudden blade in between his chest... the perpetrator had been Piers. With an un Piers-like fashion, he kicked Ivan's blade, and the wind adept fell to his knees. As he did, he looked to Jenna, not with the fear of death in his eyes, nor regret of his actions... but rather, love. His mouth began to move, but Jenna didn't... couldn't understand him.

She couldn't look anymore... but she couldn't look away either. Gone was the spirit of fire that had once dominated her spirit. All of this... this was on HER hands, and she knew it. Hey eyes were almost empty... she was going numb to all of this, and that was what scared her the most. How could she be getting used to her friends killing each other.

In all of it's bloody ferocity, the battle continued. This was a war, a war with now only three participants, yet fierce enough to drive an army of thousands away. . In the distance... was that Judgment handing up in the air, charging for a blast? It might as well have been the Apocalypse... and for all Jenna knew, she might have unleashed that too. Her selfishness cost her her friendship, their lives... the end of the world might as well be around the corner.

_'You guys don't have to do this anymore! Please, for me, just stop fighting...' _ Is what she had wanted to say, but shock and horror had frozen her vocal cords.

Garret was the next to die. Piers had the intent of freezing him solid, but he had caught sight of him too quickly, burning the ice as it advanced towards them, and locked swords with Piers. That all the time the other two needed. Two swords appeared, stabbing the Mars Adept in the chest. A third far larger one, impaled him. Stuttering, the adept went down- slain by his best friend.

Jenna couldn't take it anymore- Issac had just killed his best friend, and he did so in such a heartless manner...and he did it for HER.

Almost with a chilling pulse, the dagger on Jenna's waist suddenly grew heavier, and she lightly grasped the hilt, her eyes too broken to read an emotion. _'Of course...' _She thought to herself. The blade grew holder in her hands, giving off an aura of blood lust... lusting for HER blood. Slowly, she unsheathed it, looking at the cold steel that reflected the light.

Issac and Felix had turned on Piers, the mercury adept falling down , unable to withstand the power of the two strongest Venus Adepts. His eyes, locked on Jenna, were peaceful, like he had served his purpose in life.

As they turned on each other, the sound of a one on one fight resumed. No words had been relayed this entire time. They no longer cared about anyone else, and neither was going to back down until the other drew their last breath."

Jenna blinked back a tear. "I get it... I have to pay for my mistakes right?" Her voice managed to speak out, yet it was loud enough for the combatants to stop mid swing and look at her in confusion.

Before the courage fled, she nodded. "Fine! I'll pay with my life! That's what you've wanted, right?!" She shouted out. She held the dagger to her chest, taking a deep a breath. "If that's what will end this... let it END!" She said, plunging the knife into her chest.

…

_Some Time Earlier_

…

Jenna stretched her back out, listening to Felix's discussion with curiosity. "Ruins in the mountains? "

Felix gave a short nod. "An expedition through the mountains revealed Ruins within the walls. scouting party was sent in, and all of them never came back out. Needless to say, there are most likely dangerous. Normally, I would think we would just stay out of affairs like this but...someone glimpsed a large amount of small, purple stones in the entrance to the ruins.?"

Ivan blinked. "Psynergy stones? He asked. He was stationed a few feet await from the group, standing next to Issac and Garret.

"That's what I'm thinking, yes. If those ARE psynergy stones, It could mean it's intended for Adepts to pass through. I believe we should go and examine these ruins, see what we can find." Felix said.

"I'm up for it." Issac said. "I could use some good exploration. Honestly, I'm no longer used to sitting in just one place. "

"I hear you." Garret nodded. "I'm up for checking this place out."

"I'm in as well." Ivan said. "With Sheba gone, you may need a Jupiter Adept."

Issac clapped him on the back , as a leader would do to encourage someone. "I'll go see Mia later today, and ask if she can come."

"I'll get the ship ready." Piers said, walking out the door. No one bothered to tell him they weren't going to leave that very second.

After a short moment of silence, Felix announced. "We'll leave tomorrow. That should give everyone enough time to prepare their items. I'll come around to gather everyone afterward."

…

Jenna walked the streets of Kaylay, her home since the rising of the Golden Sun. A good portion of people had decided to stay in Vault, as close to home as possible. Jenna, however, had found the hustle and bustle of this city alluring, and she had been given a home here. Her goal had been to start an item shop. After meeting, Hammet, the lord of the city, he had given her enough money to start it. Best of all, it hadn't been a loan. "Consider it a gift for helping the world."

So far, it had been a success. The responsibility of taking care of a shop was no small thing, but in the year that had passed, she had come to love it. Now, she was closing up temporarily to join the other's on their quest.

In all honesty, running a shop hadn't been her first choice of a life. After the events that happened the previous year, Jenna had hoped that she had done enough to deserve to rest. She had dreams of settling down... preferably with Issac, but it hadn't come to pass. When Jenna had witnessed Issac kissing Mia almost right after the battle, Jenna knew her chance at that happiness had vanished. Her dream of a peaceful life had been shattered in a single blow.

She hated feeling jealous, but there was no other emotion to describe her feelings. She and Issac had a special relationship, then... Mia had to waltz right in to Issac's heart. Jenna was no longer a prized woman Issac had been chasing- but a simple friend in need of rescue. She didn't want to hate Mia, but she wasn't sure she could forgive her, either.

Her desire to get away from Vault was more than that. After the events, she felt as if she had grown apart from the others. Jenna had wanted to talk to Felix about her feelings: surely her own brother would have spoken to her, at least comforted her. No such luck. Felix was helping to add buildings to Vault for the others. Jenna knew it was an important job... but he couldn't spare a moment for his own sister?

Sheba had decided to travel to Contigo, to learn from Master Hama. It was a good place for her to be, Sheba had wanted to learn who her real parents were, and why she had fallen from the sky. Still, Jenna had lost her best friend, Sheba couldn't talk to her from so far away. It was true that Jenna could teleport.. but she felt like she would be intruding.

Piers was... well, Piers. He decided to stay nearby, sometimes returning to Lemuria to report the goings on of the city. Jenna never really felt like she could talk to him. They had traveled much together, it's true... he just seemed distant a good portion of time. No, she couldn't confide in him. Garret was a good guy, but she felt as if the fellow Mars Adept would simply laugh, and Jenna had always been a bit freaked out by Ivan.

She was alone. Everyone bustled around her, paying her no heed, She was tired of feeling ignored and walked out. Or, rather, teleported out. After the battle, Jenna had kept the Teleport Lapis, arguing that since it was fond in the Mars Lighthouse, a Mars Adept should hold onto it. Stupid reason, but they had given it to her. She could have chosen anywhere. She had half a mind to go to Prox, where the fire clan lived... but she thought about Karst, Agaito, Saturos, Menardi... and passed. Bad memories and all. She chose Kaylay at random, and it was only then when she decided she actually wanted to do something, thus her idea to start an item shop.

It was a modest place, Jenna had simply rented out a small building, but the income was nice. She was learning the tricks from Hammet about buying low and selling high. The Teleport gem came in handy here. Jenna would teleport to places all over the map, places with interesting cultures, Like Kimbombo, buy some local antiques, items, and other goods, and come back to Kaylay to sell them at higher prices.. She was a huge hit with collectors and chefs: part of what she sold was impossible, exported herbs from other countries.. She later planned on doing trades like Contigo to Xian, but she first needed someone to watch the main shop.. Jenna was slowly starting to enjoy her chosen line of work.

When Ivan showed up, asking her to show up for a short talk, Jenna had accepted. Maybe she would become closer to her friends again. When Issac had mentioned Mia, her heart had sank a little bit. I appeared like that was one wound that would never fully heal. Nevertheless, she had agreed to go. She wouldn't give up hope that the group wouldn't ignore her any longer. It was incredibly selfish of her, but that was her reason for going.

She packed up some medical herbs from her shop, as well as some Antidotes and Elixers. She wrote a small 'Temporarily Closed' Sign, and hung it off of her door. She sighed- was it really worth going along? Her staff and her dagger came to, belting it on her waist. She wouldn't be on healing duty this round, they had that blue haired woman coming with them, so she would focus her sadness, her rage into the fire psynergy she commanded. She had picked up a few tricks before she had left Prox with the others- Her parents weren't the only ones affected by Mars Lighthouse.

The last step was her Djinn. She checked to make sure they were ready. After the final battle, they had split the Djinn equally, most traveling with who they had been, or what party had found them. Jenna possessed all of the Mars Djinn she had obtained with Felix and the others: Cannon, Spark, Kindle, Char, Coal, Refulx, Core, Tinder, and Shine. Even now, as she closed her eyes, she could feel them all, like a torrent of energy inside her blood, as searing hot as the magma under her control.

With that, Jenna was completely packed, probably faster than the others. What to do until Felix came to get her aboard the ship. She could always go and meet them in Vault, she supposed. It was better than just waiting around. Her hand reached for the Teleport Lapis, feeling it's power... but she didn't use it. She still had a day, after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Here is chapter 2 of my fic. I hope you enjoy reading this! If you like it, send me a review so I know you want more!

When we last left off, we saw a scene in which the Adepts literally kill each other, seemingly for Jenna. Is her going to these mountains ruins related? You'll have to find out!

….Just not in this chapter.

_..._

_The Goddess is greeted by the Thief:_

_The Thief then soothes the Goddess' grief_

_As Goddess and Thief speak in the ancient city_

_The Thief changes the Goddess' destiny._

Chapter 2- The Wise Thief's Gift

Jenna had used the Teleport Lapis after all, but not to the original place. Instead, she chose Lemuria, the city shrouded by mist. Usually, Jenna and the rest of the group had to teleport the entire ship and had to sail in. Jenna found that a smaller mass meant she could precisely control her exit location, and she was able to land right at the entrance.

Why had she chosen Lemuria? Because it was the most serene, beautiful place she had ever visited. The atmosphere gave one of complete serenity, and it was unpolluted. The water flowed freely, and it was quiet. Once Jenna secured the Teleport Lapis, this became her special place.

She walked forward, the Lemurian guards greeting her with a nod. They had gotten used to the Mars Adept walking around the town. While Piers had been banned, Jenna certainly hadn't, a point she had made quite clear to them. Up the stairs she went, standing in front of the fountain, whose water properties granted extremely long life, and she took a sip. Feeling the restorative properties, she smiled.

Next came a simple walk around the town. Sometimes, she would visit Lunpa, the thief. They often traded stories. Lunpa often loved to hear of inventions and exploits of the new age, and Lunpa's tales of the past often interested Jenna. Once, she had been allowed to visit the King, and had a pleasant conversation with him.

The ancient civilization had been spared, thanks to the lighting of the lighthouses. Hydro had been worried about Lemuria's eventual destruction, and was overjoyed to hear he no longer had to worry. Hydro had offered her many things, but she had declined all of them. She was welcome in the city, and that was enough.

She found her favorite place to sit, a small cliff, and sat down. She took a breath of crisp air, and just stared out into the distance. 'Am I just being selfish?' She asked herself. 'I know everyone is so busy with other things but... Is it really so wrong for me to want a little company?'

She sighed to herself. She was just depressing herself, but she couldn't help herself. She had grown o distant from everybody, barely on speaking terms, where had she gone wrong? Had she said something to offend them? Had she just been used this entire time like a rag? Maybe no one cared for her at all.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She wanted to be free of those thoughts, but they crept coming back, like a illness that should just go away but never does.

"I'm surprised you didn't come visit me." Came a voice, and Lunpa sat down beside her. "Something on your mind?"

Jenna nodded. "It's just... everything, I guess. I always feel left behind compared to everyone...Lunpa, do you ever get the feeling you're ever completely alone?

The wise thief nodded.. "I was a criminal, after all. A good one, but one nonetheless. Being alone came with the business. I learned a valuable lesson- We need people around us, or you'll eventually go inside. That's part of the reason I'm still here, in Lemuria.

Jenna nodded. Lunpa looked at her in concern, then his eyes sparked with an idea. "Wait here a moment.""

Jenna blinked, but nodded and did as instructed. The noble thief got up, and walked up. Jenna waited patiently for fifteen minutes, in which he came back, and sat a red stone in her hand. "This is for you."

Jenna looked at it, It looked to be a ruby of some sort, but Jenna could a latent psynergy within it. "A psynergy casting item?"

Lunpa nodded. "I found it in one of my travels, but I could never get the darn thing to work. I don't know what it does exactly, but King Hydro said it was like a container for psynergy. You could literally just pour all your psynergy into it, and save it for later. Hydro says that he feels it does something else... but he tried it, and nothing happened."

"A container for psynergy?" Jenna said. That itself was a useful tool, similar to a psynergy crystal, only one that was rechargeable. She was also curious about the psynergy it contained. "Thank you Lunpa, I'll be sure to keep it safe. Can I ask why you're giving this to me, though?"

Lunpa laughed. "Consider it... something to remind you that you aren't alone. I'm not sure how much psynergy is stored in that thing, but it should prove useful. Besides, what the hell am I going to do with it?"

Jenna smiled, pocketing the gem. "Thanks, Lunpa. I'll go home and see what I can do with this thing." She said, getting up on her feet. "I think I'll manage now."

Lunpa nodded. "When you come back, tell me some more stories. I have the feeling you're about to get into something good."

"I hope so." Jenna nodded, taking out the Teleport Lapis.

…

When she got home, Jenna relaxed on her home house, eating a small sandwich she had baked herself. It was never anything fancy- Jenna couldn't cook well- but it was enough to feed her. As she was eating, she took out the gem Lunpa had given her. Closing her eyes, she began casting the spell included within it. Almost immediately, she felt her energy being poured into the gem.. although 'Pour' was saying it nicely... it was as if Jenna's nerve's were being ripped out of her, sucked up by this demanding spell.

Within seconds, Jenna began panting heavily. Her Psynergy had completely left her in such a short time, and Jenna felt exhausted. She touched the stone again, seeing if she could access the stone's psynergy store. It was a weird sensation, trying to do this, like poking a straw threw something and drinking to take a sip, but eventually, she got it down- there was a large amount on Psynergy contained within this thing- more than you're average Psynergy stone. A lot of people must have poured their energy into this thing.

Jenna slowly began drawing energy out of the stone... or rather, trying to. Just linking up with the stone was difficult but... actually drawing energy was a different matter entirely... like a wall that looked very weak, but was incredibly strong. Jenna found it incredibly difficult to syphon energy from it, leading to this question- what on earth was this thing used for?

r

Tired, she walked out of her kitchen, and sat in the living room, simply allowing her energy to recover. She might go out for a walk later, but she simply felt like not doing anything. She was already fuly prepared- she was never one to worry to much about a wardrobe like other girls. When she had been kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi, they hadn't exactly allowed her a shopping spree.

To be honest, she was still a little miffed about the quest she had gone on... If you define 'quest' as' a forced mission in which you are held hostage and forced to travel with a group of people who might kill if you piss them off, not being told anything, and being forced to worry about your rash, idiot brother.' If Felix had simply done things different, like actually telling Jenna what was going on, or if Kraden and Felix had shared their theories before they reached Lemuria...

By the end of the quest, Jenna was getting angrier and angrier for being left out of the loop. It spoke volumes about the groups opinion of her: 'Let's not bother telling Jenna anything- her opinions or ideas don't matter! She can't come up with anything useful."'

Before she got too pissed off with her thoughts, she walked over to her bed, and flattened herself on it. "I'll show them eventually... I'm not some sort of princess. I just... wish I could be more useful." She declared, before slowly heading off to sleep.

…

_The dark corridor she had been traveling was reaching it's end. In her open palm, a flame was burning brightly. Along the walls of the cave she was in was a long sting of runes, enough to cover everything. These runes were familiar- Jenna had seen similar ones before- on tablets she had discovered with Felix and her group. She touched one out of curiosity, but nothing happened, so she continued on her path._

_Once the cave opened up to a massive area, Jenna looked around. In the center of a wide, spacious area were lights... bright, shining, multicolored lights. There were four of them: One yellow, one below, one purple, and one red. In between these torches were something that looked a little like the teleport circles- things that would teleport you to wherever the second was located. It looked... off, somehow, but she didn't know why._

_The rest of the walls held even more runes... and there were so ,so MANY of them. They could easily fill a book, maybe two. In the very back of the wall was a small waterfall, flowing around in a circle. In short, it was breathtaking in a sort of beauty/ mystic feel.. Jenna approached slowly. There was nothing else to do, no apparent puzzles to be solved... it seemed the only place she should go is forward._

_Tentatively, Jenna stepped over the small stream, and took a closer look at the Teleport Plate. She wasn't an expert, but they really did look different somehow... was it the engraving of the moon. Instead of the sun?_

_Her attention turned to the lights. On impulse, she touched the blue one, and was rewarded by having her entire body soaked. She yelped, jumping back. That was no light- that was water! Which meant..._

_She turned to the others... were these all elements, similar to the lighthouses? She couldn't stick her hand in the yellow one- it looked like light, but it was hard as rock. Upon touching the Jupiter one, the wind blew her five feet back. Upon touching the Mars one, a warmth ran into her body, drying her off. Maybe it was her affinity, but it seemed to welcome her, make her feel as if she was right at home._

_That being done, all that was left wasto touch the floor. As soon as she did, it glowed with a dark light. At that moment, something appeared in the waterfall, rushing straight her, and stabbing her in the stomach. _

_Jenna blinked, looking down, trying to identify what had stabbed her. All she could see was a pool of red liquid., presumably hers. With nothing else to think about, her legs collapsed on the floor, following the resut of her body, making a resounding-_

…

THUMP!

Jenna's eyes opened, startled and breathing heavily. There was a loud series of bashes on her door. Un trickled in through the windows, which meant...

"Crap!" Jenna said. She would have time to think about her insane dream later. That was doubtlessly Felix and... sure enough. Upon opening the door, she smiled at her brother. "Sorry, I was sleeping pretty heavily."

"It's fine." Felix said. "Do you have your things?"

Jenna nodded.

"Good,." Felix said. "Let's get going." He said, turning around and walking towards the city gate.

Jenna frowned. That was it? No 'are you okay?' No.'did you have any dreams?' It was just "Let's get going." Nothing to make her feel warm or fuzzy, or even a sibling connection. Felix was always so... distant. With a sigh, she grabbed her bag, and followed Felix outside the gates.

There, placed right in front of her, was the Lemurian Ship. Jenna always found it funny that the ship could now fly with ease. More than one person had pointed at them when it sailed overhead. "Ahoy." Garret shouted from on top pf the deck.

"Work on your ship-speak, Garret." Piers said, walking next to him, holding a rope ladder, and tossed it down to her.

But Jenna was already aboard the ship. She tossed the Teleport Gem in the air, and caught it with a smile. "This thing really is handy."

"You've really improved with that thing." Piers noted, and Jenna smiled, pocketing it.

"Morning Jenna." Came Issac's voice, and Jenna located him next to the steering wheel, giving her a hello wave.

"Morning!" Jenna called back. Behind her, Felix got up on deck, and helped Piers haul the ladder up. Jenna examined the deck. "Where's Ivan?"

"He's down below." Issac said. "Resting because of the Hover Gem"

"Ah." Jenna said, setting her bag on the ground. Hover was always a tricky Psynergy. Only a wind adept could use it, but it adsorbed all nearby Psynergy. When they were in Jupiter Lighthouse, Sheba was tired with every use of the gem. Making an entire ship fly... that was no easy task "Am I the last one?"

"That's right." Felix said, stretching his back. "Are we ready to set sail?"

Issac lifted up a a cover to a horn. "Hey, Ivan? You good?"

Ivan soon called back. "Yes! Whenever you're ready!"

Issac looked at Felix, and he nodded. " Take off!" He shouted.

The ships wings began to glow and flap. With three full flaps, the ship was arborne. Piers walked over to the steering wheel. "Alright, we're off!"


End file.
